10 Ways To Get TenTen
by BEAUTIFLY101
Summary: Admit it Neji! You love TenTen! But let's face it: you need help! Thats where Konohamaru's book comes in!
1. Receiving The Book

**Taylor:** Hey guys!! I'm back! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my 'Hot Chocolate' story! You're all fantastic!

**Naruto:** Ah, stop! You're making me blush!

**Taylor:** Twitches Naruto, you didn't review. Wait, you didn't even _read _it!

**Naruto:** At least you centred it on Hinata and me though!

**Taylor:** Hinata and _I_

**Naruto:** What'd ya mean?! It wasn't you! It was me!

**Taylor:** ………

**Gaara:** Before she rolls Naruto into a carpet and throws him off a bridge, Taylor does not own any of the characters! Hey! Where's my cookie?!

**Taylor:** On with the story!

* * *

Neji liked the park.

Neji liked walking in the park.

Neji liked feeding the ducks in the park – who occasionally attacked him.

Neji woke up on a bright sunny morning -due to his cousin Hanabi screaming around the house about her teddy, - and decided to take a stroll in his favourite little park.

He arrived at the park -slightly annoyed to be woken up- and walked beside the lake.

"How come it doesn't WORK?!" screeched a bush close to Neji.

……

So Hinata was right – he _is _going mad.

Just to ensure that he _wasn't _crazy, he peered behind the bush to find a frustrated Konohamaru yelling to a book. If only Hinata saw _this _she might change her mind.

Neji stared at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru stared at Neji.

Neji stared at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru grinned sheepishly at Neji.

"Hey! You're the genius!" He exclaimed in awe.

"What are you holding and why are you screaming at it?" Neji asked, choosing to ignore him.

Konohamaru's face changed from admiration to frustration again.

"Well, it's a book that explains ways to get a girl you like! I tried it on Moegi and it was useless. I can't refund it though, because the man at the shop was scary." He stopped and grinned.

"But you! I bet you have it for that panda-haired girl, don't you?!"

Neji took a deep breath "She does _not _have panda hair. And no! I do not like her!"

"Everybody knows you do! And think how great it would be if she was your girlfriend!"

Neji considered this. "How much?"

"10 dollars"

"Deal"

Kononhamaru dropped the book, grabbed the money and ran away as if his life depended on it.

Neji glanced at the cover "10 Ways To Get Your Girl!"

_**Go home and read it!**_

_Go home and stay home you stupid inner person!_

**In case you haven't noticed, I live here. Read it! Read it! Read it!**His inner chanted continuously.

_Fine, you win. But if anything happens, I'm blaming you._

_**Then you'll look even more crazy!**_

_Tushá_

"Mommy, why is that boy talking to himself?" questioned a little boy.

"Grr….." growled Neji, thus making the little kid cry.

Neji ran back to the Hyuuga Household to read his golden book of glory.

Konohamaru learned a valuable lesson: If you don't like something, sell it for more!

The ducks felt abandoned due to lack of attention from Neji that day.

And the little boy stayed in the same spot crying until his mother called him in for dinner.

* * *

**Yay!! Another story! :D This is incredibly short :( But they WILL get longer!! ;)**

**This is going to be continued though! Anyway! Gaara ate all my cookies, but I have muffins!**

**(That he doesn't know about! So don't tell him!) lol**

**Review!! You know you want to!**


	2. Rule 1: Ignore Her

**Taylor:** Hey!! First of all, I'd love to thank these guys for reviewing! ;)

**FireAngel93**

**SerenitySilence**

**Arsenic Android**

And thanks to everyone who favourited it, and put it on story alert aswell!

**Naruto:** Taylor does not own any of the characters! Haha!

**Taylor:** Be quiet, you!

**Naruto:** -sniffs- Okay

**Taylor:** I'll try to update as soon as possible but I don't think I'll finish it before Saturday!!

**

* * *

**

**1. Ignore her – This will make you look cool**

Neji read this rule over and over again. It didn't make any sense! How in the name of fudge would this help him get Tenten?!

Neji knew for a fact that Tenten did _not _like to be ignored.

If he ignored her, she would probably think-

Knock knock "Come in"

Hanabi came into his room grinning widely. "WATCHA READING?!" She screamed.

Neji sighed. "Hanabi. Shut. Up."

She pouted. "What are you reading?! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Its nothing," he replied quickly.

"That's what they all say!"

"Get out"

"Make me"

He stood up, walked over to her, picked her up and _threw _her out the door. Yes kids, _threw_. This is what happens when Neji skips his anger management classes to watch The Teletubbies.

He jumped back on his bed and re-read the rule – _again._

"Well, if the book says to do it, you better do it Neji!" He told himself. Aloud.

"See Hanabi?! I _told _you he was mad!" Neji heard from outside his window.

He growled and closed it as his cousins ran away.

**Don't forget you have training with your team in 5 minutes!**

_Not you again. Why can't you ju- OH FUDGE! Your right!_

He ran down the stairs -knocking over one of the many old woman maids in the process- and out to the training grounds.

Lee and Gai were already there. Yay.

"NEJI! YOU YOUTHFUL THING! YOU'RE HERE 5 MINUTES EARLIER THAN USUAL! WHAT DID YOU DO DIFFERENT?!"

"I knocked over an old lady."

"THAT IS UNYOUTHFUL! WHERE'S TENTEN-CHAN!?"

Before Neji could say retort rudely, Tenten came running down towards them. "Sorry I'm late guys! Ino and Sakura kept me _ages_ talking about a sleepover they're having."

"THAT IS OKAY TENTEN-CHAN!" Lee screamed.

"Oh and Neji! They want to know if you'll ask Hinata to come too!" She said, ignoring Lee.

"Yeah, whatever."

Tenten seemed slightly taken aback.

Lee noticed this and whispered loudly "Do not worry Tenten-Chan! I presume that it is his 'time of month' again!"

Neji's eye twitched. "Lee. Go jump off a cliff."

Tenten laughed. "Hey! Where's Gai today?"

"Don't know. Don't care," Neji replied.

"I WILL LOOK FOR HIM!" yelled Lee, as if it was a mission.

"And then there were two!" Tenten chirped happily.

Neji didn't respond.

"Want to spar?" She asked, smirking. "I know I'll beat you!"

Neji, again, didn't respond.

"Alright! That's it! Why are you ignoring?! Did I do something wrong? Please tell me because I can't remember!" She yelled.

If the matter wasn't so serious, Neji would have replied "Looks like _you _need anger management classes aswell."

Tenten slowly pulled a kunai out of her bag.

_Shit. I said that out loud._

And so, kids, Neji ran. Fast. All the way to the Hyuuga Household, to find Tenten _and _the old woman waiting for him. Carrying knives.

_Run!!_

He ran into the bathroom and hid behind the door, until Tenten stumbled in. He quietly slipped out behind the door and locked it, resulting in a frustrated, screaming Tenten.

All night long, the whole house could hear yelling. And swearing. Hiashi had to cover Hanabi's ears.

Neji pretended not to hear the screams while he opened his book and ticked the box labelled 'Didn't Work' next to the title 'Ignore her – This will make you look cool'

He sighed. "The next one _better _work"

* * *

**At The Training Grounds**

"Gai-Sensei, I think they left us"

"I do too Lee. I do too

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, added me to your favourite author. Added the story to your favourites and put it on alert!**

**Don't forget to review!!**

**BEAUTIFLY101**


	3. Rule 2: Give Her A Gift

**Taylor:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved my story, faved me as an author and put the story on story alert!

**FireAngel93**

**Serenity Silence**

**HIxYOUxARExREADINGxTHIS**

**Angel Of Anime**

**PunkRockRose**

**Alleka**

**Konoha's Angel Of Death**

**House of M**

**ShadowByakugan**

**I-The-Weakness-Of-Gaara**

**Sakura:** Wow, I just realised you were writing a story!!

**Taylor:** Took you a while!

**Naruto:** HEY GUYS!

**Taylor:** Oh Sweet God…

**Sakura:** Taylor doesn't own anything!! Heh heh…

**Taylor:** Don't forget to review!! -Grins evilly- Or else!!

* * *

**Rule 2: Give Her A Gift**

Hmm…. A gift? What did Tenten like?

"She had _way_ too much weapons for own good. I never saw her eating chocolate, what could she possibly need?" Neji asked out loud. Again.

"Wow! Hinata was right!" Hanabi exclaimed, who had just arrived. "You really _are _ma-" She was cut short as Neji shut the door in her face.

He noticed Hanabi's teddy on the floor. "Hanabi, you left your stupid teddy in here!" He threw it out the door.

Teddy! Tenten would love a teddy! Neji never saw her with one before.

He had training in 2 hours. Perfect. He would just have to buy one.

As if reading his mind, Hanabi burst into the room screaming "Daddy wants you to bring me shopping!!"

Oh God no.

"Umm…I'm busy! Yeah! Busy! I can't go!" He replied, stressing, while she raised an eyebrow.

"Doing what? Reading a book?! Ok, I'll tell just have to tell Daddy about _all _those times you skipped your anger management classes –_to watch those freaking tellytubbies!" _She smirked.

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

"Let's go shopping," He said without any emotion on his face.

Hanabi stared at him. "You _really _need to get out more!"

* * *

**At The Shopping Mall**

Neji and Hanabi walked into the mall calmly as if they were two cousins that got along perfectly – except they weren't.

"Welcome, to our beautiful ma-" The generous clerk, who was just doing his job, was silenced as Hanabi shot him a glare.

Neji shook his head and sighed.

As soon as Hanabi saw chocolate biscuits, she started jumping up and down, screaming "I WANT THEM! I WANT THEM!"

_This_ is why Neji Hyuuga hates bringing his carefree and hyper cousin shopping.

"No, Hanabi. Hiashi didn't write down Jacob's Chocolate Biscuits, so we're not getting Jacob's Chocolate Biscuits."

And thus, the screaming began.

"I WANT THEM!! I WANT THEM!!" Hanabi yelled, punching an elderly man in the stomach.

She grabbed a random trolley, containing frozen food and fruit, and pushed it into a security man.

"Hanabi! Stop it!" Neji hissed.

"NO!"

She jumped on to the conveyer belt at the paying area and grabbed a microphone.

"Oh no. Hanabi! I'll get you those damn biscuits! Just _get off!"_

"Too late!" She smirked.

"I WANT THE BISCUITS" She screeched into the microphone, knocking out a curious 2-year-old who had wandered up beside Hanabi, about to ask what she was doing.

Neji ran over to her and grabbed her tightly by the waist, picking up a box of chocolates and Jacob's Chocolate Biscuits on the way.

"Hanabi, go over to the fridge and get milk," Neji ordered.

She didn't move, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

He faked a smile. "Of course not! Why would I do that to my beloved cousin?"

**Overdosed. She's gonna know you're trying to get rid of her.**

_Shut up, you._

She opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Fine." She stomped off in a mood.

**That was weird.**

_Did I **ask** you to talk?_

**Nope!**

He shook his head.

Nearby, a salesman was watching this boy thinking 'Poor kid. That's the first sign of madness; He'll end up like Mad Joe'

Now, time to look for something for Tenten, Neji thought.

"Hey, you!" The salesman declared.

Neji had a questioned look on his face. "Who, me?"

"Yeah, you! You look like the kind of guy who would _love _a cuddly teddy! Am I right?"

Neji looked at the man.

**No! Say no! It'll ruin your dignity!**

"That's ok! You don't have to answer! I _know _you'd love it!"

"Actually, I-"

"_And _you can imprint a message on the bears t-shirt!"

"Done"

"Okay then! What do you want it to say?"

**Shit.**

"Umm… well.. how about.. no.. To Tenten, From Neji?"

The man beamed and skipped (?!) behind a door in the wall.

Hanabi came back carrying a carton of milk. Low-fat milk.

She giggled. "I thought you might want this one!"

He glared at her. "Well you thought wrong! Get the other one!"

She sighed heavily and walked back to the fridge section.

The salesman walked over to Neji and handed him a bear with roses and flowers imprinted on the t-shirt.

"To Tenten, From Neji" was embroidered in gold lettering.

"Thanks, sir. How much will th-"

The man disappered.

**Freaky. **Ignoring his inner, he grabbed the carton of milk off Hanabi, who had grumpily walked back. He hid the teddy behind his back so Hanabi wouldn't see.

He followed the list, grabbing every item named quickly and then went up to pay for them.

The elderly man was there.

"Uh-oh!" Piped up Hanabi, causing the man to turn.

"You! You crazy child! Stay away from me! Away I tell you!"

"He's a bit loopy" Hanabi giggled.

Neji and Hanabi rushed home and dropped off the groceries – Hanabi laughing maniacally at the biscuits.

Neji glanced at the clock and stuffinghis teddy into a bag, he yelled "I'm going training. I'll be back soon"

He ran down to the training grounds and –not surprisingly- Lee and Gai were already there.

"HELLO YOUTHFUL NEJI! HOW ARE YOU ON THIS FINE DAY?!" Lee screamed.

It was raining.

"Great. I'm fantastic" Neji replied, keeping a straight face.

"OKAY THEN! YOSH! WHY ARE YOU CARRYING THAT BAG?!"

"Its nothing." He said quickly.

"THEN WH-" Lee was interrupted by Tenten.

"Hey guys!" She beamed.

"LET US BEGAN OUR TRAINING" Yelled Gai. "LEE AND I WILL DO 500 LAPS AROUND THIS FIELD AND THEN YOU AND YOUNG TENTEN WILL!"

Lee and Gai started running.

"So… Neji!"

"So…Tenten…"

"Whats in the bag?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do! Now tell me! Please," She begged, putting on her puppy face.

"Ah, stop it!! Stop!!"

"Okay! Okay! I've stopped."

"Good," Neji said, turning towards her. "Because –aagh! Stop!! It burns!" He screeched, referring to the fact that Tenten still had her puppy face on.

"Then tell me"

"Fine," He grumbled.

He opened the bag and took out the bear, keeping his eyes on Tenten.

"I saw this and well, I … got it for you…" He stammered

"Oh, Neji. You shouldn't have." She said blankly.

"No, I wanted you to have it." He insisted.

"No, you _really _shouldn't have," She said, laughing nervously.

It felt different. Round even.

He looked down.

_Shit._

He was holding a packet of Jacob's Chocolate Biscuits.

Neji slowly looked up at Tenten. "Uhh… you _do _like chocolate biscuits, don't you?"

She shook her head. "Nope" I'm allergic"

Neji paused. "HEY LEE! WANT SOME BISCUITS?!"

* * *

**At The Hyuuga Household**

"NEEJJJJJJIII!! GIMME MY BISCUITS!!" Screamed a very unhappy Hanabi.

She stomped into his room, without knocking, and searched. No biscuits.

Oh, He's SO dead.

* * *

**I am SO sorry I took so long update! France was great :)**

**You know what?! The Da Vinci code is THE greatest book ever to be written!! I read it in 4 days! Has anyone else read it?**

**Anyway! Review please!!**

**Beautifly101**


	4. Rule 3: Compliment Her

**Taylor:** Eek! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but there was this scary old man, and –

**Gaara: **Tay, I'd save it if I was you…

**Taylor: **-Glances at angry readers holding pitchforks- RUN!!

-Taylor and Gaara run for their lives-

**Gaara: **I like chicken!

Taylor: O.O … Why?

**Gaara: **My last words! What about you?

**Taylor: **Okay, umm… I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!

**Gaara: **…Ok… While we run, you read!

* * *

Neji lay back on his bed in between his blankets. He loved silence.

Sweet, sweet silence.

He glanced at his alarm clock. 7:30.

He sighed. _5... 4… 3… 2… -_

"NEJI-NIISAN!!" Hanabi screamed. "DADDY WANTS BREAKFAST! NOW!"

"Right, I'm coming," He muttered while throwing on his pair of bunny sippers. (**A/N: Lol, sorry! Neji's very OOC in this xD)**

He cleared his throat and stumbled downstairs. Hanabi was sitting on a chair with wheels stroking a cat wearing an evil expression.

"I've been waiting for you, Hyuuga,"

……

"Alright, well I'm going to start making breakfast," Neji said eyeing the cat, which he hadn't ever seen in his life.

Neji threw on a few pancakes onto the frying pan.

"Hanabi, do you know wh-" Neji had turned towards Hanabi, but she had disappeared.

O.O "Okay…That was weird."

Hinata walked into the kitchen, yawning. "Morning, Neji-niisan,"

Neji grunted.

"What time do you have training today?" She enquired. **(A/N: Yay! I used a big word!)**

"Nine o' clock, why?"

"No reason!"

He took the frying pan off the stove and handed Hinata pancakes.

Hiashi was sprawled out on the couch watching 'Big Brother' when Neji came in and gave him pancakes. Without maple syrup.

Hiashi looked at his pancakes with disgust. "You call these pancakes?! I don't accept pancakes like these! No siree! Look at them!"

Neji sighed. Not again.

He glanced down. "Whats wrong with them _this _time?"

"Everything! They're ALL wrong!"

Hanabi and Hinata, who had just walked past, started giggling.

Neji shot them death glares, grabbed a jar of maple syrup and slathered Hiashi's pancakes with it. "Happy?"

Hiashi beamed. "That's more like it!"

Satisfied, Neji ran out the room, up stairs to have shower.

He emerged from the shower, dripping wet and blow dried his hair. **(A/N: LOL!)**

It was 8:30. He usually left at 8:45.

He grabbed his book and read the next rule.

**Rule 3: Compliment Her**

Neji smirked to himself. _Much easier_, he thought

He decided to leave early, without saying goodbye to Hiashi, with risk of being told to make more pancakes.

* * *

**At the Training Grounds**

"YOSH! NEJI IS HERE!" Yelled Lee, while Gai nodded his head at Lee thinking: _I wonder how he gets his hair like that!_

"Hi Lee, Gai," Neji muttered. "Where's Tenten?"

"SHE IS JUST COMING NOW, YOUTHFUL NEJI!"

Neji turned around to see Tenten sprinting over towards them.

She arrived, panting.

"Morning Neji! Morning Lee, Gai!"

"Morning Tenten," Neji replied.

"MORNING YOUTHFUL TENTEN!" Lee roared.

Gai was still staring at Lee's hair.

They all looked at him, waiting for a reply.

"How _does_ he get his hair like that!"Gai wondered aloud.

Neji and Tenten sweatdropped.

"My apologies, youthful students! Lee and I shall run 500 laps! YOSH!"

They started running.

**Compliment her!**

_No! She'll get scared!_

**Go on! Tell her that she looks beautiful!**

…

"So, Tenten… you, uh… your hair is nice today," He said, smirking.

She blinked. "Thanks, I guess, but it's the same hairstyle I've been using since kindergarden!"

"I know! It suits you,"

"Thanks!" She beamed.

"Your clothes are nice too!"

"Thanks," She said, smiling awkwardly.

Lee and Gai passed them. "YOSH!" Lee screamed.

"You look beautiful today!"

"Err… thanks," She said, this time hardly smiling.

"I like your shoes too!"

No reply.

"Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you taken your pills this morning?" She giggled.

"Well! I never!"

"You're acting strange," She said, eyeing him.

"Can't a guy compliment a girl?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, but only _emotional _ones. You're… well, not very emotional," She laughed.

"Yes I am! Of course I am!" He got up and started dancing around in a circle.

Tenten sighed. "No, Neji, no,"

Neji pouted.

Tenten fell back, laughing and clutching her sides. "Did you just _pout_?!" She said, in between laughter.

Neji blushed slightly. "NO!"

Neji sat back on the grass, sulking.

Tenten regained saneness and looked at him.

"You are really crazy, you know that?"She smiled

He smirked. "Your point?"

She opened her mouth to respond but Lee and Gai ran up to them. "YOSH! IT IS YOUR TURN!"

They began their laps. "Neji?"

"Mhm?"

"My parents are out tonight so I'm coming over to your place just for a while to save me from dieing of boredom!"

"Did… you just invite yourself to my home?!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, then…"

They finished their laps and strolled back to the Hyuuga Household.

He opened the door and let Tenten in.

Hanabi jumped down from the ceiling, screaming "AHA! I KNEW IT NEJI-NIISAN! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Tenten jumped, placing her hand on her heart. "HANABI! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Hanabi giggled. "Hehe, I knew it! I knew it!" She ran away.

Tenten, still pissed, whirled around to Neji, who was just as surprised as she was, and raised an eyebrow.

Tenten walked into the sitting room to find Hinata lying on the couch, watching tv. "Finally! Someone normal!" She said, happily.

"Hey Tenten!"

"Hi! What are you watching?"

"Family Guy,"

"Oh! I love that! Did you see the one where Stew-"

Neji coughed.

Both girls looked at him. "What?!" Demanded Tenten.

"You're here with me -not her,"

"So?!"

"Someones getting jealous!" Hinata giggled.

Neji glared at her. "I am _not_ jealous!"

Tenten, you better go with him! He's still in a bad mood because of the pancakes earlier!"

Tenten's eyes widened and lit up. "Ooh! What pancak-"

"Neji grabbed her wrist and ran upstairs insisting: "It doesn't matter!"

She started jumping on his bed.

"Oi! Get down from there!"

She grinned widely. "Make me!"

He placed his hand on his forehead, shook his head, and walked over to his laptop, mumbling something inaudible.

"Hey! Whats this?!"

Neji's eyes were still on his laptop. "Whats what?"

"This book!"

……_ Shit_

He turned around slowly and said calmly. "Tenten. Put down the book or I will have to use drastic measures."

"NUHUH! I just wanna see whats in it!"

"Don't!"

She began turning the first page.

-Dramatic music plays- DUN DUN DUN DUN!!

**

* * *

**

**Yay! My first cliffy!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited my story, favourited me as an author and put it on story alert! I love you all!!**

**I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Thanks again! See ya!!**

**BEAUTIFLY101**

**Ps: If you wanna chocolate bun with sprinkles, review!!**


	5. Rule 4: Take Her On A Double Date:Part 1

**Taylor: **Wassup my homies!!

**Sasuke:** Never say that again. Ever.

**Taylor:** Wow Sasuke! This is the 1st time you've been here! How does it feel?

**Sasuke:** I'm not obliged to answer…

**Taylor:** Oh screw that emo phase! If you act happier, I might just put some SasuSaku in this!

**Sasuke:** -Blushes- Really?

**Taylor:** Nope!

**Sasuke:** -Sweatdrops- I didn't care anyway

**Taylor:** Sure… So anyway! You know what you have to say

**Sasuke:** I do?

**Taylor:** -Glares-

**Sasuke:** Oh, right! I mean I do! Taylor does not own Naruto or any of the characters

**Taylor:** -Smiles-

**Sasuke:** Oi, why do authors say that at the start of every single cha-

**Taylor:** Quiet you. On with the story!

* * *

_Tenten began turning the first page. _

"Whats with all these rules?" She exclaimed, staring at the book.

_Think Neji, think!_

Tenten's expression changed from confused to sudden realization. Her mouth opened.

"These sound familiar…"

"Er…" _Great Neji. Great._

"Hanabi's gay!"

"Excuse me?"

"Its Hanabi's. She must've left it here when she was in my room or something…"

Right on cue, Hanabi bounced happily into the room. "Neji! Hinata wants you,"

Neji's eyes were on Tenten, whose eyes were on Hanabi, whose eyes were on Neji.

Tenten looked from the book to Hanabi. "Are you-"

"HAPPY!" Neji screamed.

Hanabi paused to think and then answered, "Of course I'm happy! Isn't everyone? Well, everyone _should_ be happy… it makes the world a better place. Why?"

Tenten bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "Oh no reason! Just wondering…"

"Why does Hinata want me?" Neji turned back to Hanabi.

"Dunno. But she says its very very important," Hanabi skipped back out of the room.

"I'll go see what she wants," Neji stood up and Tenten followed.

* * *

Hinata was sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring at the wide-screen tv, holding a wii remote and muttering to herself rapidly. Her hair was a frizzy mess, and her lavender eyes were opened wide.

"Er… Hinata?" Neji waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello?"

"Can't do it… Pit is a _bitch_… level 9… I'll show him to mess with me," **(1)**

Tenten giggled. "She's playing Super Smash Bros Brawl,"

"Hinata? Hanabi said you needed me for something,"

She shot him a disgusted look. "I don't need _you. _I don't _anyone!_ MWAHAHAH!"

"Hinata. Calm down. Tenten, will you show her how to beat Pit while I go upstairs for a second?"

"Yeah. You see, Hinata, when he starts flying-"

Neji left the room, swears still audible.

He sighed and walked back up to his bedroom, picking up the book and flinging it under his bed. A thought suddenly hit him.

_Today's rule!_

He reached under his bed for the book, and flicked page after page, until he reached the title:

**Rule 5: Take Her On A ****Double****Date**

_Crap. Crap. Crap. There is no __way__ she'll go out on a double with me. And who could I ask anyway? _

"NEJI!"

"WHAT?"

"GREAT NEWS!"

Tenten galloped into Neji's room, smiling broadly. "Naruto just rang Hinata to ask her out and she said yes!"

-twitch-

"That's… great…" _Control your anger. Control your- wait a minute!_

"Wait, that _is _great! How about we help them?"

"What do you have mind?"

"We could go on a -cough-"

"Go on a _what_?"

"A… er… a double date with them,"

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "With Naruto?"

_Shit._

"Oh, yeah… Well we're going to have to take the risk to help Hinata, right?"

"Yeah you're right!" Tenten smiled.

"I'm always right," Neji smirked.

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't push it. Now… how do we break it to Hinata?"

Neji looked at her. "Is she still hyperventilating?"

…"Yes."

"This…is going to be very difficult,"

* * *

"Now, Hinata. Me and Tenten have-"

"TENTEN AND I!" She screamed, shooting hima glare. "AND THEY CALL YOU A GENIUS!"

He backed away slightly. "_Tenten and I _have something to ask you,"

She beamed. "What is it, dear?"

"Er… we want to go on a double date with you and Naruto; to help you,"

Hinata continued smiling.

"Is that a yes?" Tenten asked timidly.

"Of course," Her face shifted. "NOT! HOW DARE YOU ASK SUCH A DISRESPECTFUL, IMPOLITE QUESTION! AND THEN ACCUSE US OF NEEDING HELP?!"

Tenten looked petrified. "B-but we didn't accuse you of-"

"SILENCE!"

"Hinata, did you take your daily pills this morning?" Neji said softly, putting on a brave face.

"WELL OF COURSE I- wait… I don't know. I can't remember," She started wailing. "Its all my fault! I should have taken those damn pills! Look what I've done! Are you happy now?!" She pointed, sobbing.

"Neji, who is she pointing at?"

"She thinks she can see leprechauns if she doesn't take her pills." He sighed, grabbing a tiny bottle labelled: _Hinata's Pills. For Hinata Only."_

"Hinata? Take one of these,"

She turned towards him and took the pill in his hand, stuffing it down her mouth.

Her eyes lightened and she smiled. "Hey Tenten! When did you get here?"

Tenten half-smiled. "About an hour ago,"

"Do you remember anything Hinata?" Neji asked her.

"Erm… no, why?" She looked at Neji's face. "Oh no. I didn't…"

He nodded. "Yes. You did."

"NOOOOOOOOO! I knew I should have taken those pills! What did I do this time?"

He stammered "Well… you, er… you,"

"Yes?"

"You, sort of… er…"

"YOU SAID YES TO A DATE WITH NARUTO!" Tenten screamed impatiently.

Both Hyuuga's stared at her.

"I… can't believe I did that!"

"I can't believe you shouted that! Loud enough for-"

"NEJI! HINATA! I WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" Came a yell from the kitchen.

"Hiashi to hear," Neji finished grumpily.

Hiashi stomped into the room, carrying a mug of coffee. He. Looked. Pissed.

"Now. What was that you were yelling Tenten-dear?"

She was dead. Hiashi _never_ called her 'Tenten-dear'.

"Er… sorry I shouted it so loud," She grinned sheepishly.

"You better be! You shouted so loud, my deaf dog heard you,"

O.O

"Okay, then…"

"Now. What did you yell again? Something about a date with Naruto?" His eyes shot over to Hinata, who blushed and looked at the ground.

"Yup! Hinata's going on a date with Naruto. It's going to be _so_ fun because Neji and I are going too! Of course, Naruto is stupid, blonde and has a _very_ big mouth, but still I-"

"ENOUGH! Did you not think of asking permission?"

"No, not really, no"

Hiashi's eyes flared. Hanabi wandered into the room. "Daddy! If you let them go, I'll give you the newest Big Brother dvd," **(A/N: Lol, I know there are no Big Brother dvd's but for Hiashi's sake, bear with me xD)**

He beamed. "That's more like it! You children should act just like sweet little Hanabi here."

Hiashi skipped **(A/N: Yes, yes. I know.") **out of the room happily, muttering something about rainbow bunnies.

"Hanabi, why did you-"

"20 dollars," She smirked, offering out her hand.

Neji sighed.

'**Go on! Its all worth it for Tenten,' His Inner sneered.**

'Oh hush child'

His eyes flickered over to Tenten, who was watching Hiashi frying pancakes.

"Deal."

"Perfect," She smiled as Neji handed her the money.

Hinata looked up. "Hey! Have you forgotten about me or something?! What am I going to do about Naruto?"

Neji coughed. "Go tell him to play on a road,"

"Neji!" Tenten scolded. "Just go along with it. You never know, maybe you'll like it,"

Neji and Hinata stared at her again.

"Stop that! I'm _trying _to be supportive here! And you'll have me and Neji to help,"

Neji coughed again.

"Stop doing that!"

"Yeah, you're right Tenten! I'll just go and if I like it, then maybe I'll go again." Hinata smiled. "Thanks, Tenten."

Tenten returned her smile. "No problem,"

"I have nothing to wear though," Said Hinata.

"Not a problem! I know I don't normally say this, but lets go shopping!!" She squealed.

"Yeah! I'll just get Neji's credit card," Hinata and Tenten left the room.

Neji shook his head. "Girls these days…"

"Wait… MY credit card?!"

* * *

Hah, sorry for the incredibly long wait for this chapter! Its just there was an old man and I had to help him… for like 3 weeks… Okay. That was a lie.

Yeah, so this is Part 1. Part 2 will be updated soon!

I got a new computer and it rules! My other one was just a brick.

Yeah… so anyway! Review please!!

**Okay, so everyone knows Pit, yes? No? If you don't click on the link on my profile!**

**Pit owns! So does Pikachu. And Link. And Zelda. I shall go now... **


	6. Rule 4: Take Her On A Double Date:Part 2

**Heh. Its 1:30 in the morning here and I couldn't sleep. A random thought hit me 'Write a new chapter'**

**And thus, here I am. Yeah. I'm tired! So.. I'll just get on with the story… all alone… with no-one but my cat who is staring at me… and an old woman across the street who is also staring at me through the window (She. Is. Freaky.) Ya. I'll shut up now…**

**I Don't Own Naruto! That **_would_** be great though…**

**Old Woman: NO IT WOULDN'T!**

**Me: SHUT IT GRANNY! GO BACK TO SLEEP!**

* * *

Twas an hour before the date, when all through the Hyuuga Household, Not a Hyugga was stirring, except for Hinata. **(1)**

"What will I wear? What if he doesn't like it? Why am I asking _you?_" Hinata wondered, after questioning Hiashi, who was eating his delightful pancakes at the breakfast table.

He shrugged. "Ah yes. This brings me back to when _I _was going on my first date…"

Hinata shuddered. "Not again…NEJI! HIASHI IS REMEMERING HIS OLD DAYS AGAIN!"

Neji appeared in front of them. "Now now, Hiashi. What have we told you before?"

Hiashi rolled his eyes and grumbled "That I am not allowed talk about when I was young,"

"That's right. And will you do it again?"

Hiashi's eyes moved from in contact with Neji's to the ground.

"Hiashi…"

"No," He sighed.

Neji beamed (?!) and rubbed his hands off each other. "My work here is done."

And with that, he was gone.

Hinata, who had watched the entire scene trying not yell at Hiashi, muttered something inaudible about 'a gay family' and 'embarrassing fathers' .

"Wow! You're going on a date?!" Hanabi screamed in awe, mouth full of Weetabix and milk.

"CLOSE THAT MOUTH, GIRL!!" Screamed a maid who had passed the kitchen.

Hanabi stuck her tongue out at the disgusted maid, Weetabix flying everywhere.

"Hai Hanabi, I am," Hinata replied, ignoring the maid spazzing and jumping up and down, accusing Hanabi of being a mistake.

"Who are you going with?! Sasuke Uchiha?! Gaara the Kazekage?!" Her eyes lit up.

Hinata smiled at her enthusiasm. "Naruto Uzumaki,"

Hanabi's jaw dropped and Hiashi spat out a chunk of chewed pancake, whacking the maid in the face (who was still spazzing).

The maid stared at Hiashi, shocked.

Neji walked into the room, looking at the maid.

"What?! Naruto Uzumaki?! B-but he's… stupid!" Hanabi stammered.

Neji snorted.

"Hanabi! He's not stupid! And father, why did _you_ spit out your pancake? You already know I'm going on a date with Naruto."

His expression saddened and his gaze fell to the ground. "I just wanted to belong,"

… "Alright…"

"I QUIT!" The maid bellowed, throwing a fork at Hanabi.

"YOU CAN'T! YOU HAVE NO FAMILY! REMEMBER, BYOTCH?!" Hanabi screamed back.

The maid's jaw dropped. "Did… did you just call me a…" She stopped and looked left and right, almost to check if anyone else would hear. "Swear word?!"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Hinata, why were you looking for something to wear anyway? I thought Tenten brought you shopping yesterday," Neji said loudly, over the maid's and Hanabi's voices.

"She _did _bring me shopping," Hinata narrowed her eyes. "_Weapon _shopping."

Neji smirked. "Ah, I see,"

"STOP SMIRKING! STOP IT!"

Realization suddenly hit him. "HANABI! HINATA'S PILLS- QUICK!"

Hanabi didn't hear, of course, as she was too busy yelling at the maid.

"YOU WERE ADOPTED AND THEN DISOWNED!" She hissed.

"YOU WERE A MISTAKE!" The maid shrieked.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? WERE YOU ACTUALLY THERE WHEN THEY WERE MAKING ME?!"

"Well, no, but-"

"EXACTLY, WHORE!"

Neji ran towards the cupboard with Hinata's pills. He grabbed two pills and flung them into Hinata's mouth.

"_That _was close,"

"What was, Neji dear?" Hinata smiled sweetly.

"Nothing. You might want to get ready for the date now, Hinata."

"Of course, Neji dear."

The maid slapped Hinata across the face and started shaking her violently. "SNAP OUT OF IT, WOMAN!"

Hinata held her cheek. "Did you just _bitch-slap _me?!"

Hinata slapped the maid.

The maid slapped Hinata.

Hinata slapped the maid.

The maid slapped Hanabi.

Hanabi slapped Hiashi, who was still depressed about 'not belonging'.

The slapping stopped as everyone looked at Hiashi.

He got up and walked silently out of the room. "My… own…daughter,"

Hanabi and the maid continued bitch-slapping, while Hinata rushed upstairs to get dressed.

Hanabi looked at Neji. "Neji-niisan, aren't you supposed to be getting ready too?"

"I am ready,"

Hanabi glanced at the maid and they both burst out lauging.

"_What?!_"

"If that's what you're going to wear, then…" The maid continued

giggling.

Neji looked down. He was shirtless and in his boxers.

"Oh."

Hanabi looked at the maid. "_YOU_ laughed with me! You're not allowed laugh with me!" She slapped the maid again.

The maid slapped back.

Neji ran upstairs to change clothes.

* * *

_Knock. Knock_

"NEJI-NIISAN! YOU'RE BOYFRIEND'S HERE!" Hanabi screeched, glancing out the window and spotting Naruto.

Hiashi trudged towards the door and pulled down the handle.

"HEY! YOU MUST BE THE OLD GUY THAT NEJI TALKS ABOUT!" Naruto yelled at a _very _unhappy Hiashi.

Hiashi's face hardened. "Yes. I must"

Tenten skipped up to Naruto and Hiashi, smiling widely.

"Hi Naruto! Hi…" _Crap. I can't believe I forgot his name! I've been here nearly everyday of my life! Uh-oh. He looks upset._

"Peter?" She guessed.

"…"

"Rupert?"

"…"

"Oh, I got it!" Hiashi smiled. "Bob"

His face was slowly turning a colour that would rival a tomato. "HIASHI GODDAMNIT! MY NAME IS HIASHI!"

Naruto started walking backwards, slowly.

Tenten waved her hands in front of her face. "I'M SORRY!"

Hiashi was about to retort, when Hanabi stumbled into the room, cheeks literally bright red.

"Hanabi! What happened to _you_?!" Tenten gasped.

"It was _her_," She pointed at the maid who was busy sweeping.

"Don't you accuse me of anything, brat," Spat the maid, flinging her sweeping brush at Hanabi.

Tenten and Naruto sweatdropped.

Hinata came downstairs and saw Naruto. She blushed deeply. "N-Naruto-kun! I didn't know y-you were h-here,"

His face brightened. "Hinata! You…look… amazing!"

She was wearing a sleevless lilac dress that reached above her knees. Dark purple roses were imprinted on the top half. The bottom half was decorated with light pink hearts and flowers. Her shoulder-length hair was curled beautifully.

Her face went crimson. "T-thank you, Naruto-kun. You look amazing too,"

He grinned sheepishly. He was wearing… (drumroll) a bright orange tracksuit!

Tenten smirked.

"How come no-one says _I _look amazing?!" Hanabi complained.

"Because you don't," The maid taunted.

"SHUT IT!"

"MAKE ME!"

Tenten heaved a sigh. "Where's Ne-"

Neji was walking downstairs. "Hey Tenten," He smirked. "You look beautiful."

She blushed. She was wearing a baby blue dress that, like Hinata's, reached above her knees. Her sleeves flowed to her elbows. The silk material hugged her waist, pronouncing her curves and flat stomach. Her straight, chocolate hair trailed down her back.

"Thanks," She mumbled. "My mom made me wear this thing," She rolled her eyes.

"PICK THAT UP, BITCH!"

"YOU'RE THE MAID, YOU SLUT!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO PICK UP EVERYTHING!"

"YES YOU DO! JUST FOR THAT, I'M MAKING A MESS IN MY ROOM THAT _YOU _ HAVE TO CLEAN UP!"

"GO ON! I DARE YOU! I'LL TELL YOUR FATHER!"

"WHAT'LL HE DO?! HE'S TOO DEPRESSED TO DO ANYTHING!"

Naruto laughed. "They're fighting like a married old couple!"

They both glared at him. "Er… Hinata-chan? Can we go now?" He hid behind Hinata and tugged her arm.

She blushed from the contact. "H-hai. Come on Neji and Tenten,"

They ran out that door away from the Hyuuga Household.

"So, where will we go?" Tenten piped up.

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!"

She sighed. "Does everyone want to go get ramen?"

"Hai,"

"Well there's no where else to go…"

"YES!"

"Okay then, lets go!" Tenten chirped.

Naruto and Hinata walked in front, holding hands.

Neji and Tenten walked behind them, too damn shy to hold hands.

Naruto was rambling on about sometime he went to a concert.

Tenten glanced at Neji. His eyes met hers and she pulled away quickly.

"Oi! Neji! Why aren't you holding hands with Tenten?" Naruto turned around.

"Because… we're just going as friends, you dobe!" Tenten replied angrily.

'Just friends…''I knew it…'

"Yeah, idiot. The only reason we're coming along is to help you and Hinata,"

Naruto grinned. "Suuuure,"

"W-well here w-we are," Hinata smiled.

Naruto fell to his knees, clasping his hands together and screaming "HAIL THE RAMEN! HAIL THE RAMEN!"

"Get up, you loser. You're attracting attention," Neji hissed.

And indeed, he was. Parents and children gasped, pointing at him.

He grinned sheepishly. "Nothing to see here, folks! You kids just go back home. Stupid kids… probably don't even know how to make babies," Naruto added, muttering.

Lots of voices could be heard after Naruto's previous comment. "Mommy, how are babies made?" and "Whats sex?" and "Was I a mistake?"

The parents of the children looked horrified and shot angry looks at Naruto.

Hinata giggled."Come on, Naruto-kun. Lets go get some ramen,"

He bolted up from the ground and dragged Hinata into the ramen shop.

Tenten and Neji sighed and followed them in.

"OVER HERE! I WANT TO SIT OVER HERE!"

So, they sat over there.

Neji sat next to the window and Naruto. Tenten sat across from Neji beside Hinata.

Naruto was pouting. Neji exhaled deeply. "_What _Naruto?"

"_I _wanted to sit beside the window."

"Too bad,"

"Meanie"

"Dobe"

"Bast-"

"May I take your orders?" A waitress smiled, holding up a pen and paper.

"Ramen," Neji said in a bored tone.

"Ramen," Tenten smiled happily.

"R-ramen," Hinata said shyly.

They all looked at Naruto, who was staring at the menu.

"Hmm… what to get… so many choices… so little time…"

The waitress began to lose her patience. "You see, _honey_, there's only one type of food you can get here. Ramen."

Naruto ignored her. "Hmm… maybe this, no too rich…"

The waitress glared at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THERE'S _ONE _TYPE OF FOOD YOU CAN GET HERE- RAMEN! WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Naruto opened his mouth. And closed it again. "Ramen, please," He smiled.

She slammed the bill down on the table and stormed into the kitchen to make, well, ramen.

"That went quite well, I think"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Hinata, do you remember the time-" Naruto rambled on again to Hinata.

"So…" Neji looked at Tenten. "How… are you today?"

"Uh, great… you?"

"Good,"

"Mhm."

"Mhm?"

"Mhm."

'Awkward…''Shut up,''Umm… no''Get lost! I can handle this on my own,"

Neji laughed. Tenten looked confused. "What?"

"Remember that time when we were five and we broke the man's

window with a rock,"

Tenten giggled. "Yeah! That was so funny!"

"I know. He said he would arrest us so we cried for two hours straight…"

"Good times, good times," Tenten chuckled. "Or when Hanabi was just born and we threw her out the window because you were jealous!"

Neji sniggered. "Hah. I remember that…"

Neji and Tenten continued talking about their past, while Naruto and Hinata, well…

"I THINK THAT BITCH OF A WAITER SHOULD HURRY UP AND FEED US! I'M HUNGRY!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, standing on his seat.

Hinata giggled. "Naruto-kun, I'm sure she'll come. Just wait a bit longer,"

He sat down. "Okay, okay. But only for you, Hinata-chan."

She blushed. "Thank you, Naruto-kun,"

"Hey! You didn't stutter!"

"You're right! I didn't! WOOT!" Hinata jumped on the table.

The waitress came out, struggling to carry four bowls of ramen. "Is… anyone… going… to help me?!" She asked, stumbling over towards them.

"NO, BITCH!" Hinata yelled.

Naruto stared at Hinata. "That's my girl, Hinata! Don't let her boss you around!"

Neji and Tenten were still catching up on their childhood memories, and didn't notice Hinata losing control, and the waitress setting the ramen on the table.

Tenten laughed loudly. "Yeah! That was the best! Remember the time where-"

Hinata poked her. "Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"EAT THE RAMEN, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

"Okay! Okay!" She grabbed two forks, handed one to Neji and began slurping up her ramen.

Neji looked at Naruto. "WHAT. THE-"

Naruto had thirteen empty bowls, residue of ramen at the bottom of each bowl, beside him, and his hand was placed on his stomach as he groaned.

Tenten's ramen fell from her mouth. "_How _did you do that?!"

"I'll tell you how," Hinata whispered, beckoning Neji and Tenten to edge closer to her. They were so close, her mouth was beside their ears.

"BECAUSE HE'S MY DARLING NARUTO-KUN! THAT'S HOW!"

Neji and Tenten wnced and covered their ears. "HINATA!"

"Neji! Did you give Hinata her pills this morning?!"

"Yes, I did! Its probably due to the effect Naruto has on her," His eyes narrowing.

"Can we get out of here?!" Her eyes widened. "They're scaring me!"

Naruto and Hinata were jumping on random tables, ramen flying everywhere, upset customers glaring and crying.

Neji grabbed Tenten's hand. "Quick! Lets get out of here!"

The ran as fast as they could back to the Hyuuga Household, where Hiashi was standing outside waiting for them.

He seemed to have cheered up, and was smiling optimistically at them. "Well lovebirds! How did it go? Great? Good," He nodded his head violently. "Wait… where's Naruto and Hinata?"

Neji and Tenten glanced at each other. "Well, er… they…"

"Ah I see… you let them have some alone time together. Off having se-"

"HIASHI!"

"Sorry, sorry! I must go in now. Big brother is about to start and I think Darnell is the next to be evicted!" He disappeared.

Neji and Tenten, still puzzled, looked at each other.

"That was really fun," Tenten smiled warmly.

"Yeah," Neji replied.

"Well, I better get going. My mom will kill me if I'm late! See you at training tomorrow,"

Neji smiled. "Yeah, see you there."

Tenten ran home, while Neji went into the Hyuuga Household.

'**I think she liked our company'**

'_Correction: I think she liked __**my **__company'_

**'Whatever. As long as she liked it'**

* * *

**Back at the Ramen Shop**

"WOOT! HINA-CHAN! LETS ANNOY THESE CUSTOMERS NEXT!

The two teenagers jumped on another table to reach an elderly woman and her grandchild.

Naruto put his face right up to the granny's face and whispered "You're a horrible gradmother!"

The grandmother and grandchild started crying and ran away.

Naruto and Hinata smirked at each other and chorused. "THAT WAS A JOB WELL DONE BY BATMAN AND BATWOMAN!"

* * *

**Lol xD that took a loooooong while to write. And now I'm tired ;;**

**But I'm going shopping tomorrow! Yay!**

**Yeah. I'm SO sorry I didn't write this earlier! Its just I have soccer practice, basketball practice, hanging out with my friends, flute practice and lots of other stuffs that get in the way! PLUS I have to walk my cat. WHO WALKS THEIR DAMN CAT?!**

**Yeah. I can't _imagine _life when I go back to school! O.O NOOOOOO!!**

**Hah, I'm complaining about my life again…**

**So, anyway. Review or Neji dies! -Grabs Neji and holds a gun to his head-**

**(1) Really now. Do not ask why I took a paragraph from a Christmas poem and Hyuuga-ised it.**

BEAUTIFLY101


	7. Rule 5: Make Her Jealous

**Heh. I'm back! Again…**

**Yeah, so school starts next week for me so updates will be a LOT slower… sorry! I have to do SO much when I'm at school: Homework (eww), studying (eww), soccer, basketball **_**and **_**gaelic football practice, hanging out with my friends, eating, sleeping, watching Home & Away (heh heh) Then I have to write fanfics and stuffs! I'm complaining again…**

**So, uh, thanks for reviewing and please review this chapter!**

* * *

"Ssh! Hanabi you'll wake him," A voice hissed.

Neji groaned. His eyes were too lazy to open and his voice was hoarse. He gave up and just continued to relax in his bed.

"Sorry! Its not here. It was here the other day,"

Neji sat up. "What was?"

"EEK!" Hanabi squealed and ran out of the room.

Hinata sighed. "She was looking for her Mario Party game and I _told_ her it wasn't here but she said she saw it the other day."

"Right. Well I'm going to shower,"

"Okay." Hinata didn't move.

"As in get the hell out of here, I'm about to shower."

"Oh." She blushed and strolled out of the room, calling Hanabi's name.

Neji shook his head. "Hinata's these days,"

* * *

"Hinata how did your date go last night? I forgot to ask," Hanabi asked, chewing on a dry piece of toast.

Hinata froze. "Er… It was fun,"

Hanabi grinned mischievously. "Fun?"

"Not like that! We had a great time, but we, er…"

"Yes?" Hanabi pushed.

"Wegotdrunkandgotkickedoutoftheramenshop,"

"_What?"_

"WE GOT DRUNK AND GOT KICKED OUT OF THE RAMEN SHOP YOU IDIOT!" Hinata screamed, Hanabi backing away slowly.

"Umm… where's father?" Hanabi asked, changing the subject.

"He's watching Big Brother. Again. Did you give him that dvd yet?"

"Eh…Well I gave it to him but I let Lee borrow it last night,"

"Hanabi! You know how he gets if he can't watch Big Brother! He upsets the whole family. The poor maid got quite a shock last time and was rushed to hospital, remember?"

Hanabi snorted. "_Poor _maid? You should see her when she's PMSing! You wouldn't be feeling sorry for her _then_,"

"Seriously Hanabi, I think that-"

"AAAGH! HANABI!"

"I'm not here!" Hinata ran under the table.

"Y-yes father?"

He stomped into the room and growled "WHERE is my Big Brother dvd?"

"Heh, funny story! I…um… Neji stole it,"

"NEJI! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT KID!"

"Yes, yes. You do that while I finish making your pancakes,"

"Suck up," Hinata coughed.

Hiashi patted her head. "You're such an inspiration! I want to be like _you _when I grow up!"

Hanabi smiled sweetly.

"NEJI! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Hinata crawled out from under the table, scowling. "Hanabi! Why did you blame it on Neji?"

"Because, silly cousin, its more likely that Neji would let Lee borrow it as he's on his team. I mean what are the chances that Lee would just appear at the door, demanding for a Big Brother dvd?"

"Actually, Lee _did _appear at the door demanding a Big Brother dvd…"

"Oh shush child,"

"LET GO OF ME!" Neji's cry was heard as Hiashi dragged him into the kitchen. By the ear. He threw Neji down on a random chair, ropes suddenly binding his waist to the sides.

"SPILL IT, CHIEF!"

"What are you talking about?!" Neji's hair was dripping wet and he had only a towel wrapped around his lower body.

"THE DVD! I KNOW YOU TOOK IT!"

"What dvd?!"

"AH, I GET IT! YOU'RE ACTING AS IF YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT! WELL, I'LL TELL YOU! I'M NOT SURE IF DARNELL WAS EVICTED LAST NIGHT BECAUSE I MISSED BIG BROTHER LAST NIGHT WHILE WAITING FOR YOU AND THAT THING YOU CALL A FRIEND TO COME HOME! THE SUSPENSE-"

"Oi! Tenten's not a thing!"

"-IS KILLING ME! THAT WASTE OF SPACE STUART WAS EVICTED ALREADY AND DARNELL COULD BE NEXT! ALBINOS' SHALL ONE DAY RULE THE WORLD! I WANT MY DVD!" He started crying.

"Hiashi. I. DON'T. HAVE. YOUR. FREAKING. DVD."

"That's what they _all _say," He retorted between sobs.

"Well if you don't find it you can always borrow it from Lee. He was getting excited about it the other day," Neji rolled his eyes.

"R-really?!" Hiashi's eyes lit up.

Hinata looked at the ground, at risk of giving away the information she knew.

Hanabi gulped.

The maid made her way over to Hanabi, pointing. "THAT CHILD KNOWS! SHE KNOWS SOMETHING!"

"W-what are you talking about, homo?" Hanabi glared at the maid.

Hiashi looked at the two. "Hanabi, darling, do you know something?"

Hanabi bit her lip. "Y-yes."

The maid had an annoying satisfied look on her face.

"Lee has your dvd, daddy. Hinata let him borrow it," Hanabi wailed.

"Ah." Hiashi's face was turning purple.

"W-WHAT?! NO FATHER! I DIDN'T! IT WAS HANABI! SHE TOLD ME EARLIER,"

The maid nodded. "Its true. Its all true."

Neji slipped away quietly.

"How DARE you lie to me Hinata!" Hiashi bellowed angrily.

The maid interrupted. "Hiashi, she's not lying. I had the liberty of recording Hanabi's and Hinata's conversation earlier. Hanabi confessed that she had indeed let young Lee borrow your beloved dvd."

Hiashi nodded.

"Busted," Hinata muttered under her breath, smirking.

"That's my girl! So kind and sharing! Just make sure that I have it back by tomorrow night, okay darling?" Hiashi beamed and walked out of the room, humming happily.

Hinata's jaw dropped. "W-what?"

The maid looked disgusted.

Hanabi smiled. "What a father!"

"Hey kid. Guess what?" The maid directed her attention to Hanabi.

"What, hoe?"

The maid held up the video containing Hanabi's confession. Hanabi looked at the label. It read: _The Maid's Home Videos. A Barrel Of Laughs!_

"You BITCH!" Hanabi snarled.

Neji shook his head as he heard screams and swears coming from his 'sweet, innocent' cousin and the maid downstairs.

Weirdest. Family. Ever."Now. Today's rule…" Neji opened his 'magic' book, skimming the pages.

**Rule 5: Make Her Jealous (By going out with someone)**

-Twitch-

"_Why _did that rule have to come after 'Take her on a double date'?!"

"What rule?" A happy voice chirped.

Neji jumped. Hanabi stood at his door.

"What rule?"

"Go away Hanabi."

"What rule?"

"Go away."

"_What rule?_"

"The maid called you a whore."

Hanabi glared and stomped away, screaming threatening comments. Neji looked back at his book, considering to forget the damn thing and just telling her that he loved her.

'No. Don't do it.'

'Who made you the boss?'

'**Oh shush. Listen to the book. It knows!'**

'…_It's a book.'_

'It holds the key to getting Tenten. Why do you think Konohamaru gave it to you?'

'…_Because he probably didn't even get past rule 2.'_

'Touché.'

'_Alright. Fine. But if anything happens, it's on your conscience.' _

'Yours, dear.'

'_Don't call me dear.'_

Neji snapped back into reality and walked downstairs. He opened the door and yelled "I'M GOING TRAINING!"

Naruto stood outside the door with his fist clenched, raised and ready to knock on the door. He grinned when Neji opened the door. "Coincidence much?"

"No."

"Bad mood much?"

"No."

"Neji much?"

"Your mother."

Naruto beamed until what Neji said hit him. "Hey!"

Neji walked past Naruto without saying a word.

"Can I go into Hinata?"

"Will you rape her?"

"God no!"

"Okay then. Go."

Naruto hummed to himself as he marched into the Hyuuga Household.

* * *

**At The Training Grounds…**

"COME ON, LEE! NEARLY THERE!"

"I KNOW, SENSAI! JUST 200 MORE!"

"YOSH! THAT'S THE SPIRIT!"

"OH! THERE IS YOUTHFUL NEJI!" Lee stopped running laps and smiled.

Neji nodded his head. "Lee, Gai."

"NEJI! WHO IS THAT YOUTHFUL GIRL WITH YOU?!"

Neji narrowed his eyes at a fangirl clutching onto his arm and giggling.

**Flashback:**

"_In order to make Tenten jealous, I'm going to need someone to make her jealous. And because Haruno is already with Uchiha, she's out of the question. I am __**not **__asking Ino. And Hinata is my damn cousin."_

_He thought while he wandered around town._

"_I'm going to have to ask… a fangirl." He closed his eyes. "It'll be worth it," He smirked._

_He walked up to a random girl and looked at her. She stared back at him. "Do… you want to go out sometime?"_

_She slapped him across the face. "NO! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU BASTARD!"_

_He took one look back at her and flinched. He heard someone giggling. At him!_

_He searched around, following the voice. A girl stood across the street from him, giggling. She had brunette hair with blonde streaks in plait, reaching just below her shoulders.. She was wearing a pink tube top and a mini skirt. One glance and Neji knew she was a fangirl._

_He walked up to her. "Eh… I'm going training now and I was wondering if you wanted to come."_

_She giggled again. "Sure!"_

**End of Flashback**

"Her name is… umm…" He shot her a quizzical look.

She giggled at him. "Nicole,"

He nodded. "Her name is Nicole."

Lee looked at her. "YOSH! SHE CAN TRAIN WITH US!"

Gai joined in. "YOSH! SHE CERTAINLY CAN!"

"Hey guys!" A voice was heard.

The four turned to see Tenten sprinting up to them.

"GOOD MORNING YOUTHFUL TENTEN-CHAN!"

She smiled politely at him.

"THIS IS NICOLE, TENTEN! SHE IS NEJI'S, UH… SHE'S NEJI'S,"

Neji froze. "G-girlfriend."

Nicole giggled. **(A/n: God, that would be so annoying! Her giggling all the time…)**

"YOSH! AND SHE WILL BE TRAINING WITH US TODAY!"

Tenten smiled weakly. "Okay! Nice to meet you, Nicole," She offered her hand.

Nicole looked at her hand and then at Tenten, raised an eyebrow and muttered "Are you serious?" before shaking her hand lightly.

"YOSH! SO LEE AND I WILL START LAPS AND THEN YOU WILL JOIN IN!"

Neji, Tenten and Nicole sat at the base of a tree watching Lee and Gai.

"So, Nicole. How long have you known Neji?" Tenten asked.

She glared. "You don't have to know that, little girl."

Neji looked away. _Worst. Rule. Yet._

He could see the look in Tenten's eyes and hated himself for it. Nicole giggled to herself. Tenten and Neji looked at her.

"Yes, nicole?"

"Well, I was just thinking… those guys," She pointed at Lee and Gai. "Are the gayest people I have ever seen."

Tenten stood up, offended. "Don't you dare make fun of them. Sure, they might be a bit strange, but they're our team mates and they have stuck with us through thick and thin. Right Neji?"

Both girls looked at Neji. Nicole's eyebrow raised, Tenten's pleading.

'_I have to agree with Tenten. She's right.'_

'No! Make her jealous. Agree with Nicole.'

He closed his eyes. "Nicole's right, Tenten. They're weird,"

Nicole smiled triumphantly, while Tenten looked at the ground.

Lee and Gai ran up to them. "Pair up!" Gai yelled.

Tenten shifted beside Neji, to see Nicole already clinging to him.

Neji began running beside Nicole. Tenten looked at Lee and Gai. "Oh. Uh…Lee, you run again with Tenten!"

Panting for breath after running, Neji collapsed beside the tree where Nicole was waiting. "Hey honey!"

"Why… didn't you run laps with me?"

"I don't do training, sorry Neji-kun!" She pouted cutely.

He looked at her. Tenten and Lee were coming over to them. Nicole edged closer to Neji. She crashed her lips on his. He opened his mouth in shock and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth.

Tenten dropped a kunai she was holding and Lee held his arms in front of his eyes, screaming wildly "IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

Tenten, Lee and Gai turned away and continued training.

Neji pushed her off him. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

She smiled seductively. "You know you want it, babe,"

"GET OFF ME!" He stood up and walked away from the training grounds.

* * *

**Back At The Training Grounds**

"Children, none of that happened," Gai said, mouth still open.

Nicole strode over to them. "Tell Neji its over,"

Lee nodded and Tenten stayed quiet.

She whirled around but halfway up she stopped without turning. "Tenten. You don't have a _chance_,"

Lee and Gai looked confused. Very confused. "A chance with what?" The said in unison.

She ran off, yelling, "I'm going for a while! Continue training!"

"YOSH!" She heard.

**With Neji**

* * *

Neji sat at the side of a lake, legs hanging above the water.

'_You idiot. I knew we should have ignored that rule.'_

'Don't blame me! The decision was yours!''I feel like such a jerk. I have absolutely no chance with her now…'

"Mind if I join you?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

It was Tenten. "Sure,"

She sat down beside him. "So, umm… What was all that about?"

'**Tell her! Now's your chance. Tell her how you feel.'**

"I… don't know."

She looked him in the eyes. "I think I know."

He stopped as heart beat fast.

"You…do?"

"Yep," She nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was embarrassed." His face lit up. **(A/n: Yes children! Neji blushed!)**

"You shouldn't have been embarrassed," She laughed lightly. "I mean, if you had been honest from the start about accidentally taking Hinata's pills this morning, none of this would have happened."

Relief washed over him.

"That… was what you were talking about, right?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Good! So, no more taking fangirls training, being mean to your comrades and picking _her _as your running partner, right?" She smiled warmly.

He returned the smile. "Right."

She hugged him. "Thanks, Neji. For being such a great friend."

'_For being a friend? Oh well… I could have never had her anyway…'_

"No problem. Want to come back to my house? Hinata finally learned how to beat level 9 Pit!"

She laughed. "Finally! Okay then, let's go,"

* * *

**At The Training Grounds**

Lee gazed up at Gai. "Do you think they're coming back?"

"No Lee. No I don't."

He brushed tears away. "You're so good to me, Gai-Sensai!"

"Not as good as you are to me, Lee!"

They embraced each other, watching the sunset.

"Gai?"

"Mhm?"

"What were Neji and Nicole doing earlier when they were sitting down by the tree?"

Gai patted Lee's innocent head. "All in good time, Lee. All in good time."

* * *

**At The Hyuuga Household**

Tenten and Hinata were lying on the couch watching 'She's the man' and eating popcorn.

Neji walked in.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GET OUT! OUT!" Hinata screamed, pelting popcorn seeds at poor Neji.

"Aagh! Hinata stop! I was just wondering why Tenten was still here!" He raised his arms in defense.

"SHE'S STAYING OVER, BITCH!" Hinata kicked him, where, er… well, where he _didn't _want to be kicked.

Tenten was on the ground clutching her sides with laughter and saying something like "Hinata should skip her pills every day!"

Neji fled out of the room.

'**So. You still going to finish the rules?'**

'_Of course' _Neji smirked.

* * *

**Yosh. That was probably a long wait for you guys… sorry!**

**I have an excuse, don't worry!**

**You see, I was lying downon my bed, laptop on my lap, ready to write, when suddenly an alien bursts through the door! Nah, kidding, it was my friend and she literally demanded a sleepover. At my house. I told her that I couldn't because I was writing a new chapter and she drags me out of my room, taking notes for the sleepover. She had already decided to invite 5 more of our friends. So that night, we had a sleepover and I got no sleep.**

**The next day, I was lying on my bed –asleep, I might add, when she comes into my room and yells "Come on! We're watching a movie in Lisa's!" And so, me, her, Amy, Chloe and Lisa watched Bring It On: In It To Win It (Best movie ever!) and after we all wanted to be cheerleaders O.O**

**It was like 10:30 in the night and we were walking out of her house. It was really random though. I was like "AMY!" -Slap- **

**Yes. She slapped me. Yep. Aaand that's my excuse… not much fo one though. That only took up 2 days (out of, what was it like a week? XD)**

**Yosh. In other words, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Pwetty pwease!**

Beautifly101


	8. Rule 6: Watch A Movie With Her

**I'm so so so so so so SORRY!! I have a reasonable explanation! Okay, so school started, I have soccer and basketball practice, I have to go to the gym TWICE a bloody week for friggin workouts, cheerleading practice (Yay!! Me and my friends joined cheerleading after watching Bring It On!!) I have homework (bleh), studying (double bleh), I have to hang out with my friends and play my ds! (Playing your ds is an essential part of life -Nods-) Yep. So FORGIVE ME!**

**Forgiven? Good! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

"NEJI! MAKE ME A CUP OF TEA THIS INSTANT!"

Neji groaned. "MAKE IT YOURSELF!"

"I CAN'T! I'M PLAYING POWERANGERS WITH HANABI!"

Neji stopped in his tracks and opened his mouth. _Okay, seriously. What the __**hell **__is going on with this family?_

His feet dragged him to the sitting room where Hiashi was dressed in a blue poweranger suit and screaming "POWERANGER TIME FORCE!" at Hanabi. Hanabi giggled and fought back in her pink poweranger suit.

Tenten and Hinata were sitting cross-legged on the ground watching 'Over Her Dead Body'. He shot them a pleading look.

"OMIGOD! IS THAT EVA LONGORIA?!" Hiashi squealed, pointing at the tv and jumping rapidly.

Hinata sighed. "Yes Father. Yes it is."

He skipped over to Tenten and Hinata and laughed like a school girl, abandoning Hanabi. "I LOVE her!"

Neji sighed. "Fine. I'll make you your damn tea…"

Hiashi grinned broadly. "Thank you, oh wise one."

Neji looked at Hiashi and shook his head. Hinata and Tenten's eyes were glued to the tv. Hanabi, after realising that Hiashi had discarded her, went off in search of the poor maid.

Neji paced into the kitchen and looked around. A thought suddenly hit him. "_I have __no__ idea how to make tea!"_

His eyes switched from the kettle to the cupboard and back to the kettle. "Right. I suppose I just…" He flung open the cupboard doors. _Barry's Teabags_ were sitting there. Mocking him. He glared at them.

He picked a random teabag out of the box and stared at it, wondering how they got the brown dust inside the bag. "Now… what else do I need?" He smirked. "Of course! Sugar."

A bag of sugar lay beside _Barry's Teabags_. He grabbed the bag and placed it on the counter. "Milk," He ran to the fridge to get the requested item.

Standing back, he nodded proudly. "I could become a chef one day,"

"And to make tea I need hot water!" Neji filled a glass with water and set it in the microwave to 2 minutes.

He pulled over a chair, sat down, and watched the water bubble.

He grinned. The glass exploded. His face fell. "What did I do wrong?!"

Hanabi scurried into the kitchen, eyes wide. "Neji-niisan! What happened?!" Looking down, he pointed to the microwave and the 'ingredients' on the counter. She raised a brow. "You exploded a glass trying to make _tea_?"

A giggle was heard. Not waiting for Neji's answer, Hanabi looked around wildly. "I know that irritating giggle! It's The Bitch!"

The maid stood at the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. "You have a _nickname _for me, fat cow?"

"I'M NOT FAT!"

"WELL I'M NOT THE BITCH!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT, TUBBS!"

"SHUT IT, GRANNY!"

Unable to retort out of sheer shock, the maid opened her mouth.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I… I'm not old…"

Hanabi smirked. "Bullseye"

The maid glared daggers at Hanabi. She leaped on her and started strangling her. "I'M NOT OLD, FATTY!"

"AAGH! STOP IT YOU PIG! GET OFF!"

"STOP THIS BOTH OF YOU!" A shrill was heard, as another maid brought in a sweeping brush, holding it up and preparing to attack.

Hanabi snorted. "What are you going to do? Sweep us away?"

The maid laughed. "Good one, Hanabi,"

"Shut it. You don't have the right to speak."

The maid looked at the ground sadly.

The maid with the brush scowled. "Do NOT speak like that to a noble maid. You listen to me you brat! I'm the Head Maid,"

"Retard," Hanabi muttered.

'The Bitch' seemed to be in a daze. "The… head maid? I… I apologize for anything that might have upset you Oh-Great-One."

The head maid smiled. "That's more like it. Respect! That's what I deserve! R-E-S-P-E-C-T! THAT IS WHAT IT MEANS TO ME!"

Neji sat there, mouth open.

Tenten and Hinata randomly wandered into the kitchen.

They stared. And stared.

The head maid was standing on the table with a microphone in hand, singing 'Respect'.

…

…

'The Bitch' was staring in awe, clapping and cheering.

Hanabi was shooting dirty looks at them both and muttering swears under her breath.

Neji was currently unable to speak.

Hanabi was the first to break the awkward silence after the song. "What the FUCK?!"

Tenten and Hinata nodded. "Nicely said."

Tears welled up in the head maid's eyes. The Bitch patted her back and glared at Hanabi.

While the two were having a glaring contest and Hinata was trying to get the head maid go to bed, Tenten turned to Neji. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Making tea. The microwave is broke and the glass exploded."

Tenten nodded, biting her lip to prevent a smirk creeping up to her lips. "I see…"

The head maid and the Bitch went off to some random room to clean. Hanabi quietly followed, holding a video camera. Hinata was watching tv with Tenten and Hiashi was sitting down, waiting for his cup of tea which he would he never get.

* * *

Neji was bored. Very bored. Because he was bored, he decided to ruin Hinata's sleepover. Yes. He was that evil.

He danced over to Hinata and Tenten singing "I AM THE DANCING QUEEN!"

Tenten opened her mouth and Hinata raised a brow. Hiashi sat in the corner quietly, reflecting on his terrible life.

"SEE THAT GIRL! ONLY 17!"

Hinata shook her head in disbelief. "Not a chance… no, it couldn't be…"

"What couldn't be?" Tenten asked, not taking her eyes away from Neji's retarded dancing.

"Tenten, I think… I think Neji's GAY!"

Tenten averted her gaze from Neji. "WHAT?! That's… that's impossible. If he's gay then what about the-"

"Yeah you're right. He probably just finally lost his sanity."

They looked back at him. He was now rolling on the floor declaring his love for Cheryl Cole.

"Now now, young Neji. What have I told you about declaring your love for those who won't return it?" Hiashi piped up.

Neji shuffled his feet nervously. "You told me not to,"

"That's right," said Hiashi, enjoying being included. "So, in future what will yo-"

He never got to finish. Because Cheryl Cole suddenly appeared on the tv, judging auditions for the X Factor.

Hinata sighed. "How ironic. He had just been convinced,"

Neji clapped his hands and squealed. "Yay! Cheryl!"

Hiashi exhaled heavily and walked away, muttering something along the lines of "Why do I even try?"

Hinata flung a pillow at Neji, which missed and hit The Bitch who was walking past the sitting room. She pointed at Hinata accusingly, and shouted with rage "I KNEW IT! YOU WERE ON YOUR SISTER'S SIDE ALL ALONG!"

Hinata raised her head in alarm. "No! I'm not, I swear! The pillow missed and hi-"

"A likely story," She snarled. She turned on her heels furiously.

Tenten was hiding behind the couch from Neji, who was still prancing around excitedly. "Hey Neji, Cheryl Cole is upstairs,"

His ears pricked up and he ran out of the room. Hinata sighed with relief. "Tenten, you can come out now."

With no reply, she peeked behind the couch to see Tenten staring up at her, eyes as wide as two tennis balls. She was laughing quietly to herself and glared at Hinata when she interrupted her laughing. "Uh-oh…"

* * *

Neji smirked proudly. _That went better than I thought!_

**You looked like a retard though.**

_Who asked you?_

While arguing with his Inner, he realised something: _He still had to_ _do rule 6._

He jumped on his bed and grabbed his book, flicking to the next rule. He grinned when he read it.

**Rule 6: Watch a movie with her (Don't forget the 'Yawn and Stretch!')**

_This is probably the easiest one we've gotten yet. _

**Agreed.**

"AAGH! TENTEN STOP! NEJI GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! TENTEN IS IN HER 'MAD HOUR' AGAIN!"

**Disagreed. This is going to be the hardest yet.**

* * *

Neji wasn't afraid of much. He liked spiders, horror films, wasn't afraid of being rejected or humiliated. In fact, you could say that Neji was immune to fear. Except for one thing: _**Tenten's Mad Hour**_

He had every reason to be afraid of Tenten when she was in her 'Mad Hour'. She wouldn't listen to anyone, she would bite anyone who annoyed her, insult just about everyone with her and was practically impossible to shut up.

He walked _very _slowly towards her and Hinata. Tenten was tied to a chair, hissing and spitting. Hinata was cowering in the corner.

Being honest with himself, Neji was petrified.

Her eyes were wide and glaring at everything. "What's that?" She pointed at him.

He ignored her. "Tenten, how about we watch a happy movie about bunnies?" He offered out his hand.

She snarled. "I eat bunnies for breakfast."

O.O

"…"

"Okay…Well then how about a chick flick?"

"Gay"

"Action?"

"Boring"

He sighed. "_What_ will you watch?"

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed suddenly.

He jumped. "W-what was that for?"

She shrugged and began biting the ropes.

"N-neji." He turned to see Hinata still hiding in the corner. "Yes?" "She broke out…"

"FU-"

"NEJI! STOP THAT!" The Bitch scolded, appearing out of nowhere.

He ran off, in the middle of the lecture from The Bitch, searching for Tenten. He sprinted around the Hyuuga Household, checking everywhere.

He wandered into the kitchen and found Tenten sitting, leg's crossed, on the floor eating out of a Ben & Jerry's ice cream carton.

Neji approached her slowly and grabbed her. She began screaming and kicking, yelling insults like "YOU'RE A MESS!" and "YOU DON'T HAVE A REAL FAMILY!"

"Where was she?" Hinata was relieved to see Neji carrying Tenten into the sitting room. She seemed to be knocked out.

He placed her on the couch and replied "In the kitchen eating Ben & Jerry's."

"What will we do with her?"

"Wake her up and watch a movie?"

"Alright, but I am _not _waking her up."

Neji shook Tenten violently "TENTEN! WAKE UP!" Her eyes shot open and glared at him. She struggled, to see she was tied to the couch.

"Tenten, we're watching 'Never Been Kissed' whether you like it or not," Neji said, putting on the dvd. She growled at him.

Half-way through the movie, Neji still hadn't 'yawned and stretched', Tenten was actually watching the movie and Hinata had fallen asleep.

**Now!**

_No, not yet…_

**Then **_**when**_**?**

_Soon._

Neji glanced at Tenten. She looked as if her 'Mad Hour' had ceased.

He faked a yawn, and just as he moved his arm around her shoulders, she spoke, not moving her eyes away from the movie. "Get your gay arms away from me right now, or I'll call the police." He nodded, trying not to smirk.

She randomly bit his arm. "OW! What was THAT for?!" "For smirking at me whe-" She was cut short as she fell to the ground.

"Tenten!" Neji grabbed her and placed her softly back on the couch. He stayed by the couch, waiting for her to wake up.

She stirred slightly and slowly opened her eyes. "Neji?"

Relief washed over him. "Yeah?"

"Was I in my 'Mad Hour' again?"

He hesitated. "Uh… yeah."

She sighed. "I hope I wasn't as crazy as the last time. Why were we on the couch?"

"We were watching 'Never Been Kissed,'" He answered.

"Do you mind if we watch it again? I really want to see it!"

He smiled. "Yeah, let's watch it." "Thank you."

Neji woke up, feeling unusually heavy. He looked down and saw Tenten asleep, resting on his stomach. He yawned and put his arm around her shoulders. A smile crept up on his face.

**Mission Accomplished**

His head fell on a cushion and he fell back to sleep.

"Neji? Are you awake?" Neji vaguely heard a voice whisper.

His vision sharpened, to see Tenten leaning over him holding out a plate of pancakes.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I am now"

Tenten grinned sheepishly "Sorry,"

She held out a plate of pancakes to him. "Thank you. Did you stay the whole night?"

She nodded. "Yup. I woke up on the couch."

"I don't think training will be on today," He said.

"Why's that?"

He answered her by pointing out the window. She glanced and saw rain pouring down. "Oh."

She stood up and stretched. "Well I better go back to Hinata. See you later Neji." She walked out of the room

He slathered his pancakes with maple syrup and relaxed, watching 'Top Gear'.

Hiashi trudged into the room. "Turn that off!" He screeched. "'Big Sister' is on!"

Neji opened his mouth to protest but stopped. "_Big Sister?_"

"Yes! The first series ever!" He said, hands clasped.

Neji shook his head and threw the remote Hiashi. He sat down excitedly, clapping his hands.

Neji walked out of the room, wandering why his uncle was so gay, when Hanabi crashed into him and fell over. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" She bellowed.

"Where are _you _going in such a rush?"

"I'm going to watch Big Sister and it already started!" She said exasperated, running past him.

He stared after her, startled. "Neji! Come here!" Hinata screamed.

He ran into her room. "What?"

She and Tenten were lying on her bed looking at something on her laptop. "Look at this,"

He strained his neck to see some sort of a video playing. "Whats that?"

She shook her head. "Neji's these days, eh? It's live video footage of Hiashi and Hanabi watching 'Big Sister'." Neji stared at the laptop. "How the fu-"

"It doesn't matter how! Check this out," She placed her finger on a button and the scene changed to 'The Bitch' sweeping the floor. "We set up video camera's all over the house and can see everything and everyone." Neji remained standing there, staring at them.

"We just wanted to warn you. Now get out," She pushed him out the door briskly and shut it loudly. He shrugged and continued towards his room.

He threw himself on his bed and grabbed the book. He skimmed through the pages to find the next rule. His eyes widened once he saw it.

'**Not a chance' **His inner blurted immediately.

* * *

**Left you in suspense, eh?**

**Again, I am SO sorry about the delay! The good news is that there's only 2 more weeks until Christmas!! Yay! :D**

**There's this really creepy pedophile (We call him 'pillowphile' because one day he was randomly carrying a pillow! Funny story actually...) in our estate and he's so WEIRD!! His voice is so gay and he knows all of our names O.O**

**This is un-necessary information but I'm telling you anyway!**

**Me and my friends stalked him to the shopping mall and he was buying hand moisturiser and weird stuff like bread…**

**So _anyway_! I HOPE to update soon and thanks a MILLION for being so patient (at least, I think you're being patient ^^'') and have a great Christmas! I know I will xD**

**~BEAUTIFLY101~**


End file.
